Hopeless Romantic
by MissJenny
Summary: Sasuke is an egotistic gay romance novelist who falls for an incredibly straight buffoon by the name of Naruto. But Sasuke, being the romantist he is, believes he can charm even the straightest man. SasukexNaruto


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, everyone would be horribly out of character, like this story

**Warning:** guy x guy: no likey, no read

**Pairings:** Sasuke x Naruto (for now), Neji x Naruto, Naruto x Sakura

OCC-ness ahead

* * *

**Prologue:**

And he held out his hand to gently take the hands of his object of affection, feeling the others' startled gaze land upon his face, with eyes screaming "what are you doing". But he wasn't about to back out now, not after coming so far. He cocked up his head to make eye contact, noticing that this only unnerved the other even more.

This made him a little nervous as well. Should he confess or give up now? He could always pass this whole thing off as a pro-homosexual joke, ending this whole awkward mood by pretending to be a straight guy acting gay to his best friend.

…No, it had to be now. If it was any longer, he might not be able to compose himself. Just thinking having to hide his feelings any longer shot needles straight to his heart. His emotions were about to burst out.

Gathering up his voice, he chocked out in a hoarse sound. "I-"

His hand quickly flew towards his own mouth, after realizing the gross and terrifying noise that just came out of his mouth. It sounded like something out of a horror movie. The other boy, the redhead, continued staring, completely lost at why his best friend was acting so odd.

Coughing a few times, trying to get rid of the rock residing in his throat, he breathed in deeply before opening his mouth again.

"I…

"I…

"I…," and in a feeble volume, he whispered it out. "I love you."

A good minute of silence passed through the empty park; the tension was thickening. And somewhere between each drop of water flowing out of the cupid statue's excretion area into the large fountain below, the redhead face, broke into a huge grin and replied.

"I love you too."

**-ooooo-**

Sasuke reread the ending, checking for any errors he had made. He smiled smugly and saved the computer file.

It looks like he had finished his new romance novel and by "romance", he meant an overly dramatic and sappy love story with the same predictable ending of everyone living happily ever after. The only difference with Sasuke's novels was that they were directed only towards gay guy couples.

Feeling accomplished and delighted about his new novel, he sat back into his rolly-chair and spun around. This time, his story had lonely orphans and sad, sick puppies, and every good hopeless romantic tear at the thought of that. Admit it, Sasuke knows you love those stories: he is just _that_ smart.

Stopping before he had gotten too dizzy, Sasuke glanced at the clock hanging on the left wall, then he looked around the room. He was sure there was something he was supposed to be doing but just can't seem to remember.

He could always clean up the place. The floors were piled with dirty (guy on guy) magazines and excerpts from some of his stories inspired by them. How else could a virgin be as descriptive as Sasuke? …Not that Sasuke was a virgin. Nope. No way. He was definitely not that. Just because a bunch of girls always wanted to get into his pants doesn't mean guys didn't want to as well.

Sasuke paused his denial to wonder. Why didn't guys want to be with him?

"I'm attractive," he muttered, sulking down into the computer chair. What was wrong with him?? Surely, at least one guy likes him –He can feel it in his guts! …he just can't remember his name at this particular moment. But before he had a chance to think up any names, the phone rang.

He wheeled his chair around to pick up the cordless from the nearby coffee table. Reaching his hand out, about to answer the phone, his eyes caught sight of the caller ID. "Hyuuga"

Neji! Of course! Now he had one name to add to his mental list of (guy) admirers.

Neji has liked him for quite a while, constantly calling Sasuke (wanting to talk about nothing in particular), following him wherever he went, giving out murderous looks to any of Sasuke's overfriendly fans, bringing Sasuke anything he wanted, you know, those kinds of things.

Oh yeah, Sasuke's life was wonderful… a little like a romance story –So many admirers, such good looks, so much talent, and so much modesty…

All that was missing was a lover to fall head over heels for him… not the Neji kind, more like the kind that was basically a slave to any of Sasuke's many willings.

"Hm. Looks like you called at a crappy time… or I just don't feel like talk-". When Sasuke heard his answering machine come up, he snapped right back into a an upstraight sit, realizing just how long he had spent drooling over himself.

He quickly picked up the phone, only seconds before the message ended.

"Hello."

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing later?" Sasuke's lips distorted into a satisfying smirk. Oh yeah, Neji definitely liked him: Why else would he wait till the end of the message for Sasuke to pick up? Well, it could be because Neji had known Sasuke for a really long time and knows he likes to take his time when getting the phone or maybe just that Neji was a patient and kind person. It really didn't matter to Sasuke. He was right, end of story and don't question his logic.

"Cus I thought we could go somewhere," Neji continued, who didn't seem to notice Sasuke wasn't paying attention at all and that his mind was far, far away from reality. "Let's go to Starbucks, ya' know, the one next to that bookstore so we can check out how your books are selling." (1)

Aw, how cute, he's trying to make it seem like he has a good reason to invite me out when all he really wants to do is to spend time. He is totally, completely in love with me. Sasuke grimaced his infamous Sasuke grimace, trying to hide his secret grin. Then remembering that this conversation was only over the phone, he dropped his sour look and replied back.

"Sure, let's go."

"Okay, I'll see you in about an hour."

* * *

Ok, In case I have insulted you in anyway -the hopeless romantic stuff or character exaggerations- i'd just like to appologize. Sooooorry. I'm as hopeless a romantic as it gets and I'm going to try to keep Sasuke as the only OCC.

1.) Even Japan has Starbucks. Why? Because Starbucks is such a biiiig industry, funded very morally by the labor of poor, overworked, underpaid (or just unpaid) African children, many of whom are just randomly swiped off the streets. For more info, go to gooooogle.

**_Review Button: Feed meee… pretty pleeease :…_**


End file.
